A College Party
by LovelyLiliana101
Summary: When Alya convinces her to go to a party her boyfriend's throwing, she hadn't expected to make a new friend, and she really hadn't expected to fall for him.


Marinette sighed as she walked up the stairs to her college dorm that she shared with her new friend Alya. It had been a long day; Classes were boring, each teacher gave out about five assignments they expected done by Friday, it was always noisy to where she couldn't concentrate on designing, the usual. She knocked on their door, before entering. Sometimes Alya had her boyfriend Nino over, and after walking in on them doing... Something once before, she wanted to make sure it never happened again.

"It's okay!" She said.

Marinette walked in to find her roomie laying on her bed, feet up in the air, headphones plugged in, and textbooks surrounding her.

"Big test coming up?" She asked, gesturing to her many books.

"You know it, girl. They seriously think we have the time for all this? Its like they team-up and purposely give us a bunch assignments due by the end of the week, along with a test on everything."

"I know, they seriously need to take a break."

She sat down on her own bed, and began taking out her assignments. Minds well get a head start now, then have everything piling up Thursday night. She's seen how well that turns out. Alya continued working, unplugging her headphones so they could both listen to the music. Marinette happily sketched away, humming along. She had to have ten sketches drawn and colored for her design class tomorrow, fitting the themes they had chosen during class. They worked in content silence, occasionally asking each other questions. Alya would ask about her homework, and Marinette about Alya's opinion's on her designs.

"They're amazing, girl!" Was Alya's only comment.

"Thanks." She smiled, getting out her colored pencils to begin coloring them.

It was almost six-thirty, when Nino texted Alya.

"Ooooh, girl, Nino's inviting us to a party that's being held in his dorm!"

"Sounds fun, Al's, but-"

"You're going." She but in. "We've been working hard all day, and we deserve a break. We'll be back in plenty of time to finish a little more. Come on Mari." She grabbed Marinette's arm and shook it gently, causing her to giggle. "Please?"

She sighed, tapping her chin as if pretending to think.

"Okay, I suppose." She relented.

Alya cheered, punching her arm up in victory. Marinette laughed at her antics.

"Now, come on, Mari, we have to get ready! Nino's not going to know what hit him."

-x-

Alya and Marinette giggled quietly as they sneaked over to the boy's dorm. One of the rules at their college was no girls going in the boys dorms, and vise versa, but no one followed that rule. That's what made doing this more fun. Alya was dressed in an orange and white striped crop top, black capris, black stilettos, and she'd put her hair up in a ponytail. Marinette was wearing a red shirt with a black skirt, fishnet stockings, and red flats. She'd even had Alya curl her hair, the final touch being her lucky ladybug hairpin.

"Come on, girl," She'd said, "You have to let loose every once in a while. Have fun."

They could here the noise from the party all the way down the hall, and Alya linked her arm through Marinette's as they entered the room.

"Alya!" Nino said, spotting them, and pulling her in a side hug. He kissed her cheek, and then glanced over at Marinette. "Hey."

"Hey, Nino." She smiled.

He really wasn't a bad guy, and her friend was lucky to have him.

"We're going to go dance. You'll be okay?"

"Have fun!" She laughed, as Nino dragged Alya towards the other groups of people dancing.

Marinette sighed as she went towards the back, and rested against the wall. She took out her phone, and started just randomly scrolling through her online boutique's page. She'd put some new designs up, and was happy to find people liked them, and were already put orders in.

"Hey." Someone tapped her on the shoulder.

She jerked away, blushing in embarrassment.

He laughed.

"Are you okay?"

This time she got a good look at him. He had blonde hair, green eyes, and she could tell from a glimpse of his outfit, he was well off. He was literally wearing clothes from Gabriel Agreste's new line. It hadn't even been release yet! She looked up at his face again, to see his genuine smile. Maybe he wasn't like the usual rich kid? But why was he looking at her...? Oh!

"Uh, y-yeah I'm fine."

"Can I get you a drink?"

"Um..." Where's the harm in a drink? "Sure."

His smile was worth it.

-x-

While she'd originally Alya she was going to stay for half an hour tops, she could help but rethink that decision. She was here with a new friend, swirling her third drink around in her hand, as he began to tell her about something that had happened that day. She'd thought this party was going to be a waste of time, and here he was, proving her wrong.

"Do you wanna dance?" She flinched. Here he was talking to her, in the middle of saying something nonetheless, and she was asking him to **dance?** Stupid. Stupid. Stu-

"Sure." He smiled.

He held out his hand, and she took it. He put their joined hands up in the air and spun her around, and she laughed with joy. She owed Alya big time, for making her come to the party. They ended up leaving around midnight, the party basically over, and very, very, drunk. Adrien, apparently Nino's good friend, had escorted them both to their room, not that they would remember that in the morning, but she did remember asking him for his number before he left, and had been given the promise of seeing him soon. When she dropped into bed, she had sweet dreams of a certain blonde-haired, green-eyed, someone.

-x-

And when she walked into her design class the next day, and saw him standing in the front of the room, going to be their model for the day, her cheeks flushed dark red. And then he had the nerve to wink at her, causing the blush to darken, as if possible.


End file.
